


Missed Connection

by MurderMondays



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderMondays/pseuds/MurderMondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since graduation from Greendale and the group has grown apart. But that doesn't mean they don't think of each other from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connection

“Hey, Winger, move your ass,” she snapped.

The cat hopped off the kitchen counter and meowed up at her. Britta sighed and smiled. She bent down to pat him on the head.

Straightening she opened the cupboard and pulled out a can of cat food and pulled the top off. She sat it down in front of Winger and watched him chow down. It wasn’t the best but he loved it anyway.

_Heh, Jeff would be pissed if he knew I named a cat after him. Probably call it a crime._

“A feline-y,” She chuckled and walked out of the kitchen into her tiny excuse for a living room.

She’d be lying to herself if she had said she hadn’t thought about calling him but she could just imagine him now. Pretentious big shot lawyer with a new girl on his arm every week. Well, maybe not every week but Jeff wasn’t one to settle down. She knew that better than anyone.

—-

Jeff closed the door behind him and made his way to the living room. He hadn’t had a day this bad since he was outed as a fake at his old law firm. He was doing his best to keep his spirits up at the new firm but dealing with helpless people all day and being able to do nothing for them was starting to weigh on him.

Taking his jacket it off he draped it over the back of the couch and sat down with his head in his hands. What he needed was a drink. It was a great idea but he had nothing in the apartment and going right back out was not an idea that he welcomed. Maybe he could invite someone over for drinks and have them pick something up on the way.

He searched in his coat for his phone and found it in the inside pocket. Scrolling through his contacts was less fun than it used to be. Ever since graduation he had fallen out of touch with just about everyone from Greendale and he had already deleted all the names of people from his old firm. He wasn’t interested in talking to those people anymore. He had moved on from the dream of being a big shot again. No one wanted an expensive lawyer with a cheap degree.

Without noticing he had stopped on a name with his thumb hovering over Dial. Britta. He hesitated.

 _This is crazy_ , he thought. _There’s no way it will end well._

Still, he couldn’t help but think about it. Holding her in his arms again was something he just couldn’t give up on. No matter how many times he had tried. She was always so rigid until he wrapped his arms around her and then she would fall into him without a second thought. He loved the way she felt and, even if he did tell her it was annoying, the way she breathed on his neck when she looked up at him.

_That was a long time ago._

Jeff put down the phone.


End file.
